Cheri It's Cold Outside
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: Enjolras is trying to get home when he meets the one person he never expected to see.


AN: Hi, so I just randomly thought of this. I know this has been done before, but I wanted to try it out for myself. So, enjoy.

Enjolras walked briskly down the darkened streets of Paris. Winter had finally settled in, and the harsh winds were whipping against his skin. He tugged his scarlet coat around him in a vain attempt to keep warm.

As he walked by an alleyway he heard a gruff voice call out to him.

"Hey, there handsome." He ignored the voice and attempted to move on, but it spoke again.

"Aw, you ain't gonna leave me 'ere are ya?" The mysterious voice pouted. He frowned. It was probably just a whore looking for some man to walk by and have his way with her.

"If you come 'ere I can show ya a good time." It purred. He turned his head in the direction of the voice and glared. The woman came out of the ally and smiled at him.

The petite blond looked at him, hungrily. He backed away, hoping she would get the message. She just followed him.

"Or, if ya ain't interested in me, ye can take another whore." She said seductively. "In fact, I have the perfect girl for ya." She turned and gestured for him to follow. He hesitantly followed.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the noises he heard. The woman turned another corner. "Éponine!" She shouted, gruffly. Enjolras froze. Had he heard her right? Did she just say Éponine?

It couldn't be the same one that waited for Marius after meetings. No, it couldn't be.

Just then Éponine, the very same one, stepped out of the shadows. Her brown locks flowed over her tanned, boney shoulders. Her clothes hung loosely on her thin frame, and her cap was on her head. Her dark brown eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Monsieur Enjolras?" She breathed. He refused to meet her gaze. The blonde girl smiled.

"Well, seeing as ya two know each other, I'll leave ya to it." With that she turned and left the two standing there.

Éponine cleared her throat. "You were the last one of your little group that I expected to see here." She said. Enjolras looked up.

"I was forced to come here, and I could say the same for you." He answered stiffly. Éponine let out a short, emotionless laugh.

"You think I want to be here? My father is forcing me." She quickly clamped a small hand to her mouth, her eyes were wide. "I've said to much." She quickly turned, but before she could leave Enjolras grabbed her arm.

"Get off! Let me go!" She shouted, tugging on her arm. Enjolras refused to let go.

"What do you mean your father's forcing you?" He asked. She glared at him.

"That's none of your business, Monsieur." She spat, still struggling. Enjolras finally released her.

"You are right, I'm sorry I tired to pry." He apologized. She nodded her head in forgiveness. "Well, I'll be on my way, goodbye Mademoiselle Éponine." He turned to go, but Éponine stopped him.

"Don't you want a go?" She asked. He could tell that she wasn't used to clients walking away.

"Like you said yourself, Mademoiselle, I am the last person you would find here." Éponine looked shocked.

"Oh, well, thank you Monsieur." She said earnestly. Enjolras held up a hand.

"Please, just Enjolras." He said. She smiled at him. "Then I'm just Éponine." Enjolras actually smiled at that. She was interesting girl. He turned on his heel and left. When he got out of the ally he heard Éponine's voice again.

"Wait, Mons- Enjolras." She panted. Enjolras quirked a golden eyebrow.

"Oui?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" She asked, hesitantly. He smiled softly and nodded his consent. She smiled, dimples and all, and fell into step by his side.

As they walked he noticed that she was shivering. His shrugged his coat off and offered it to her. She immediately declined.

"No, I won't take it from you. You need." She said. He refused to give in.

"Yes, that may be true, but you are barley wearing any warm clothing. I'll be fine, you on the other head will catch your death out here." Éponine gave in and took the jacket from him.

"Now, tell me about what you said earlier." Enjolras said, adjusting the coat on Éponine's shoulders.

"I thought you said it was rude of you to pry?" She said.

"I'm just trying make conversation." Enjolras replied innocently. Éponine sighed.

"Very well. You must know my father and his group, the Patron Minette." Enjolras nodded. She continued. "Well, my father likes to have me keep watch for most of his little robberies, and when I'm not working for him he lets Montparnasse have his way with me or he sends me here." Enjolras was frowning.

"No father should treat his daughter like that." Enjolras growled. Éponine smiled wryly.

"He will if he desperate for money." Éponine replied.

"That's still no reason." He said, stubbornly. His revolutionary side was coming out, but so was Éponine's temper.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it!?" She shrieked, stopped walking. Enjolras stopped as well.

"I'm planning my revolution to help the people." Enjolras replied. Éponine snorted.

"You think the people are going to give up their lives to fight at the barricades? They have families to care for." Éponine placed her hands on her hips. Enjolras glared at her.

"If that's the only way to free the people, then so be it!" He shouted. Éponine held her ground.

"So leading your friends to their deaths is going to help people?!" Enjolras backed up, hurt appearing on his face. She was right. He looked down, he had lost his fire. This street girl had put his fire out with her own.

Éponine looked triumphant for a moment before noticing the look on Enjolras' face. Her smirk fell. She felt guilt. She had basically just called him a murderer. She cursed herself for going soft.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. He looked up and nodded quickly. He moved forward and gestured for her to follow.

"Come on, let's keep moving." He said they walked in silence. When they had reached his flat he turned to her.

"Thank you for the nice walk." He said politely.

"Enjolras, I'm sorry I accused you of trying to kill you friends. My anger gets the best of me sometimes." He looked at her in shock.

"I-it's okay." He replied. She smiled and began to slip off his jacket. He stopped her.

"You can keep it." Her smile widened, showing off her dimples.

"It's okay, Monsieur, I don't mind." Enjolras gave her a look.

"You'll freeze to death!" He exclaimed. She laughed, it was a gruff sound.

"Oh, cheri, I'm used to the cold." He frowned at the nickname. He took his jacket and watched as she sashayed away. He called out to her.

"I hope I'll see you at a meeting sometime." Éponine smirked.

"We'll see pretty boy, we'll see." And, with that she was gone.

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Till next time-Phantom


End file.
